


Leave it in the lap of the Gods (what more can I do)

by harrysbabyboo



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Alpha Brian, Alpha Freddie, Beta Roger, Bottom John, Breaky - Freeform, Deacury, Deaky!centric, Gay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Omega John, Queen - Freeform, Roger in panties, Shout out to deaklings, Smut, Switch Roger, Top Brian, Top Freddie, a/b/o dynamics, daylor - Freeform, esp babs and jade, froger - Freeform, maycury, photoshoot, young!queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabyboo/pseuds/harrysbabyboo
Summary: In a photo shoot in 1973, Queen posed nude... well, SOME members of Queen posed nude, smut happens.





	Leave it in the lap of the Gods (what more can I do)

”And so.” The lead singer had a wicked glint in his eyes. “I told Rock the only way he’d get a photo shoot with Queen, is if we did it nude.” A coy smile spread across the alpha’s sharp features, his eyes dangerous, with a hint of amusement as he darts between each of his pack members reactions.

He first looks at the other Alpha of the pack, Brian, who’s eyebrow is raised in amusement at his friend’s antics, he meets Freddie’s gaze and then flicks his eyes to the beta and omega next to him with a smirk on his face and Freddie winks in return.

He then turns to Roger, their resident beta, who’s eyes are bright with excitement. He knows how beautiful he is and was excited to show what he had to offer.

Finally, the Alpha turns to their pack’s omega, John Deacon, and his smile widens even more at how overwhelmed the poor boy seemed at the idea. He was completely red, his bottom lip between his teeth, like a nervous habit.

Freddie leans forward instinctively and gently tugs the boys lip from his teeth, which in turn, emits a small whine from John as his panicked eyes met Freddie, who by nature, coos at him. “Don’t chew your lip darling, you won’t want them all chapped and red for tomorrow do you?” His tone is soft, but the words make Deaky swallow nervously.

“Naked?” The younger finally asks shakily. “As in, completely naked? I-is that a good idea Fred?” Freddie’s eyes briefly flick to Brian, who shows his own concern through a facial expression no one could really decipher properly but Freddie shakes his head.

“Nonsense dear, we’ll all be nude, won’t we boys?” He looked again at the other two who both has smirks on their faces. “It’s just a bit of fun Deaks, lighten up.” Roger quips and Deaky stays quiet at that.

“Alrighty then boys, shoot starts at 1pm tomorrow, but we must get there by 9am for make up and whatnot. Freddie instructs and both the beta and omega nod obediently, Brian watching carefully.

“Come on then Johnny, best be on our way. Maybe we’ll stop on the way home and get some women’s razors.” Roger winks at the youngest, who blushes as he’s whisked away with no more than a goodbye to his other two band mates.

“So.” Brian says after their pack mates had gone. “I’m assuming we’ll be half naked right? We’ll keep our boxers on at least?”

At this, Freddie smirks. “Yes Brimi,  _we_ will be decent from the waist down, the other boys however, I’m not so sure.” He winks and Brian snorts. “And I’m assuming we’ll be the only alphas in the room? I don’t want any grubby, middle aged men touching Roger or.” He pauses, suppressing a growl, thinking of his omega friend.

Despite what the majority thought, the four boys had not bonded, however they were pack and were all aware of the feelings they had for one another. Well all of them apart from John, who was seemingly oblivious to it all.

“You’d think of me as stupid if you think I’d have any alphas on set.” Freddie hisses and Brian sighs rolling his eyes, hoping Freddie understood that he was calm.

“You’re such a prick Fred, you know that yeah?” Freddie smiles fondly back at the taller alpha before they leave the practice space.

The next day comes round quicker than expected and almost as soon as the Queen boys arrived at set, they were whisked off for hair and make up in various different rooms.

The first two that are done are Freddie and Brian. The first comes out in white boxers, that cling tightly to his body, the only other clothing is a beautiful, gold Egyptian arm band that contrasts gorgeously with his Middle Eastern colouring. His eyes look more defined with eyeliner coating the rims of his lids. It’s a sight to behold. Brian is next, he too, is wearing nothing but fitted boxer briefs, the front filled with his thick cock, the black material looking divine against his paler skin and the black of the boxers match the black, smokey shadow coating his lids, a confident smile on his face.

“Magnificent darling, don’t we just look delicious.” Freddie says theatrically, stroking a hand down the other alpha’s bicep, giving it a small squeeze as Brian smirks. “Don’t we just? But really Fred, you look lovely.” At this, Freddie blushes slightly, taken back by the complement. “Thank you Brim.” The more genuine tone comes out of Freddie.

The two men sit, waiting for the rest of their pack to join them. The door opens suddenly and before they can see, they can smell the dull sweetness, laced with nicotine exuding from their beta friend. The two alphas blink up to look at the drummer, blinking once more as their mouths go agape. Before them stood Roger Taylor, from top to toe he was simply a masterpiece. Freddie let out a small, possessive growl as he looks the man up and down. Just like Brian, the beta had smokey eyelids, an addition of eyeliner coating the bottom of his eyes, making the doe eyed boy look more sultry and daring. Both Brian and Freddie’s eyes move down his body. The beta has a simple, yet expensive looking, gold necklace almost tailored to show off his collarbone perfectly. Freddie licked his lips as he notices what’s on the boy’s arm, opposite to his, is a matching Egyptian arm band, that almost looked painted onto the drummers soft, white skin. As eyes went lower, both alphas noticed the rings lining the other’s fingers and when they realised what those fingers were touching, they feel their throats close over as a muted scent of rut starts to fill the air. Laid on the soft curve of the second youngest member’s hip, were a pair of dark, laced panties, they fit his form beautifully, as if they were _made_ for him.

“I know we said nude.” A higher voice than either of the two drooling alphas sounded out, as both men look up to see the beta smirking at them. “But I’d thought I’d surprise you boys.” He wets his lips slightly, looking between the two.

“God.” Is all Brian can gasp out and Roger’s giggles, moving to sit on Freddie’s lap, shifting slightly so he’s (unintentionally) putting a slight pressure on the alpha’s swelling cock.

“Close enough, but it’s Roger, Brimi.” He teases with a wink. Freddie barely suppresses a moan as he shifts Roger to _anywhere_ but his crotch area, thumbing quietly at the lace.

“You look- phenomenal Rog. Did you- have you always owned panties?” His hand moves down from the lace edge to the blond’s smooth thigh, His cock only getting harder thinking of how the lace must feel against the boy’s milky white skin.

“I have a few pairs at home.” Roger shrugs absentmindedly. “Maybe I’ll do a fashion show for you boys one day. Maybe I’ll convince Deaky to join in too.” And with that he walks away, hips swinging ever so slightly as to make sure the alpha’s don’t look away. “That boy’s going to be the death of me I swear.” Brian mutters lowly and Freddie can’t help but growl in agreement.

“Okay boys, time to get ready for the first shot.” They hear the director of the shoot, Mick Rock, call and Freddie blinks. “We can’t start the shoot without John, where is he?” He asks to no one in particular. “He’ll be along in a second, they are just doing some finishing touches on him.” The director reassures and, that was good enough for Freddie.

”Okay so.” Rock starts. “I need Roger at the back, Freddie, you’ll be in front of him, Brian to kneel there and- ah John, nice to see you, glad to see you kept to Freddie’s brief.” At the mention of the fourth member’s name, each boy looks at the direction they saw the beta photographer look at, along with seemingly, much to Freddie’s annoyance, the whole crew on set.

The first thing that happens is Freddie letting go of the sceptre in his hands, which fell to the floor with a crash, yet no one turned to look, mesmerised by the man in front of them.

As with everyone else, John had black eyeshadow on his half lidded eyes, his hair styled in waves, cascading past his shoulders, and then. Nothing. Just as Freddie had asked them, the youngest was nude, his omega curves shown beautifully from his hips down to the swell of his tight, round arse. There is a bright blush on the bassists face and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Freddie could feel him swell even further as his alpha begged to bend the poor boy over and fuck him senseless right there and then.

“N-Naked?” Roger mumbles from beside him and Freddie nods. “Naked.” He says in disbelief. A wave of omega, mixed with a slight smell of slick fills the air suddenly and Freddie strides over to the unmarked boy, shielding him from prying eyes, making a point to look at each person in the room in the eye, silently willing them to piss off and to not look at the omega in his arms.

“You lied.” John let’s out the tiniest of whimpers and Freddie kisses him on the forehead as they get back to the others. “I may of missed out some information such as, you don’t have to be completely nude, yes.” John huffs slightly at the response, moving away from Freddie, his head held down in embarrassment. Brian sends a pointed look to the other alpha before putting a comforting hand on the boy’s knee. “You look beautiful.” It was quiet, but John heard the complement and made a point to look back into Brian’s gaze. “Thank you alp- Brimi.” He replies shyly and Brian gives an affirming nod before pulling back.

It was Roger who looked at the time, scrunching his nose as he smelt the sexual tension, mixed with the smell of rut, omega and slick, he knew they wouldn’t have much time before someone wanted to pin John down and fuck him and he wanted to make sure it was no one outside of the pack. “Not to be rude.” The beta speaks up. “But can we get on with the shoot? M’not sure how much longer I can stick this bloody heat.” Rock nods in agreement, telling them to get into position.

The day went on and the stench of neediness got thicker and thicker. Deaky had barely uttered a word since they started shooting, afraid as though if he spoke he’d whine and blubber out a ‘fuck me’ to no one in particular, but the smell of alpha, rut and the slight scent of Roger’s beta was making the boy’s head spin and he was struggling to focus.

Finally, _finally,_ Freddie picked up that it was getting almost too much for the poor omega and looked and Brian, who nodded back at him.

“Uh, excuse me Rock? Can this be the last lot of photos for the day? I can tell my boys are getting… tired and I don’t want any bad photo’s from this shoot.” Rock wasn’t stupid, as could Roger, and every other beta in the building, he could smell the thick sexual tension in the air, and could see how, dare he say, fucked out, John looked despite him not even being touched by anyone since Freddie had brought him over.

“Of course.” Mick says finally. “For the final shot, I want you all touching each other, it doesn’t matter where, but I want it to be sensual, it’s a naked shoot, people want to see sensual-ness.” The director waves his hands round vaguely and they all respond to the directions immediately.

John reaches to touch Roger’s toned chest, finding the beta to be a comfort in his current state of arousal. Brian is touching Freddie god knows where and then Freddie, Freddie touches John, his hand smoothing over his thigh and Deaky lets out a shuddery breath. To this, Freddie dares to squeeze and the younger’s thigh gently and the omega gasps, before letting a not-so-subtle whine of “alpha!” slip his tongue and the three men around him stand up immediately, knowing that it was all too much for the omega.

“We’ll be leaving now.” Brian’s voice is curt, though he didn’t mean any nastiness, just wanting get their omega out of the building. As the tallest of the group, Brian takes it upon himself to pick the whimpering omega up bridal style as he attempts to cover John up as much as possible, feeling the man’s leaking cock between them.

“Get him home.” Roger mumbles as they get in the car, John rutting his hips desperately. The men knew he was not in heat and just filled with lust, so Roger dared to ask him. “Johnny, what do you want?” but he only got a cry of neediness in return. “Want the alpha’s to fill you up?” Roger coos and John sobs out a ‘please’ as Roger rolls his nipples gently between his fingers. “Want me to suck you off sweetheart? Maybe ride you?” The beta hums as another ‘please’ is gasped out and Roger gives him a sweet kiss on the lips. “Good boy.” He hums sitting back and Freddie and Brian look at the blond in confusion and admiration. “I live with him and hear him crying out for us when he’s in heat.” He shrugs and Freddie raised an eyebrow. “And you didn’t tell us because?” At this point, they hit a speed bump and John is jolted in the air with a moan and Roger reaches over to rub at his hard nipples again. “Because, it’s his business to tell you and _not_ mine.”

They look back at the helpless omega, who’s rutting against the air, a babble of  ‘alpha’, ‘Brian’, ‘Freddie’ and ‘Roger’s spilling from his lips and Brian takes the initiative to shove two fingers in the boy’s mouth, softly, but firmly telling him to suck on them so that he doesn’t have to wait to open him up when they had got back. John takes to the order beautifully as he sucks on the elder’s fingers, moaning every so often when Roger, flicks or twists his nipple. Freddie feels as though he’s about to burst as they finally arrive back to the Taylor/Deacon residence.

Quick as a flash they open the door and go up to John’s room. “Listen to me baby.” Is the first thing Freddie says as John is placed on the bed, his cock leaking with pre cum all over his smooth tummy. “Bri’s gonna open you up nice and good and then fuck you, I want you to prep my cock for your hole by sucking me off and I want you to fuck Roger’s mouth, you understand me angel?” He orders and John nods shy, yet needy and Freddie knows exactly what he needs at that moment. “Let me hear you omega. Do you understand me?” Freddie’s voice is much firmer now, much more dominant and he smirks as John bucks up needly. “Yes Alpha, I understand.” The youngest mules and Brian gasps at the interaction.

“Gorgeous. Lay back for me darling, let alpha open you up.” The curly haired man instructs and John does as he’s told, laying back, his mouth agape as he waits for Freddie’s cock, reaching a hand out to grip onto Roger’s thigh. 

Brian leans down and kisses up the bassists thighs as he teases a finger at the omega’s hole. He waits for the go ahead from Freddie, who lines himself up at the other end of the man and nods and just as Brian shoves two spit covered fingers into John’s hole, Freddie thrusts his cock into his mouth, the man moaning onto the singers cock, arching his back in pleasure. His eyes are watery as he searches for Roger, noticing that the beta was rutting against the sheet of his bed, kissing Freddie languidly as he does, still holding onto Deaky’s hand.

By now Brian is four fingers in, his finger’s covered in slick as John’s whole body thrusts up and down catching Freddie’s cock and Brian’s fingers each time. Freddie thrusts into his mouth particularly hard, causing John to choke as he moves away from the cock beside him. Suddenly everything stops as a small silence emits from the four boys.

“Deaky, darling, are you okay?” Freddie asks immediately and John nods tearily. “Y-yes alpha.” He sniffs. “Wanna be fucked now.” He slurs, high from the euphoria he was feeling and Brian leans down to kiss him, not minding the taste of another alpha’s cock on the omega’s lips as he pulls his slick covered fingers out of the omega’s hole, bracing himself as he pushes into Deaky with a grunt.

“Fucking hell your tight.” He groans as the omega mules at the feeling of alpha cock.

“W-wan’ Fred fuck my mouth again a-and Rog.” He moans as another whine pools out from his throat. “Darling, you don’t call the shots here.” Freddie reminds him, but still lines himself up to his mouth again.

“Roger, be a dear and suck him off and I’ll finger you if you wish.” Freddie says as he fucks himself into his mouth again and Roger is more than happy to oblige.

“Take my panties off for me, pretty please Alpha.” John moans as he feels Freddie thicken even more in his mouth from Roger’s words. “Such a little minx aren’t you darling?” The alpha muses as he takes Roger’s soiled panties off, giving the beta’s arse a small spank, which earned him a moan to keep him satisfied.

Roger bends over, his arse in the air as he take the omega’s cock in his mouth, swallowing down the sweeter taste of his come. John rolls his eyes back at the feeling of every part of him being used, he can hardly breathe as he looks to see Freddie’s fingers deep inside Roger, keeping to the same rhythm as Roger's head bobbing up and down on his cock, he notices how both Alpha’s are keeping in time with each other and comes to the conclusion that they work well together both in a band setting and sexually.

His thoughts are cut short when Brian angles himself so he brushes the omega’s prostate and his body arches high, both himself and Roger gagging on their respective cocks.

Brian continues to fuck into the boy’s prostate over and over again until he sees white and he’s coming, and Brian is coming and Freddie and Roger are coming and it all gets too much for the omega as he passes out into complete bliss, letting darkness take over, muffled praises of what a good boy he is is the last thing he hears for a while.

After what seems like hours, John peaks an eye open, noticing that both Brian and Roger are curled up beside him, a possessive hand on each hip as they sleep. He notices that Freddie is missing and wiggles out of the bed in search for the other alpha.

He winces as pain shoots from his arse upward from the thorough fucking Brian gave him as he wobbles out of the room, still completely nude on shaky legs. He spots Freddie at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea and reading the newspaper and John blushes as he turns around.

“Hello darling.” The alpha smiles warmly, opening his arms, inviting the omega to sit, which he does, curling into the other man.

“You were so good for us Deaky, you know?” Freddie hums, kissing the youngest on the cheek, who in return blushes.

“Thank you for taking care of me Fred.” It was the first time he allowed himself to talk and his voice was hoarse and felt scratchy after the way Freddie used his mouth, he bit his lip shyly.

“I want to ask you something baby, if that’s alright?” John nod softly and Freddie pauses, shifting slightly. “Remember I told you to use your words sweetheart.” His tone was domineering, but still gentle. John swallowed anxiously. “Yes alpha, sorry alpha.” He whispers and Freddie’s kisses his hand again. “On the car journey home, Roger said that during your heats you’d call out for us, myself, Brian and Rog, is that true?” He asks carefully and Deaky goes bright red, remembering he had to use his words (alpha’s orders) “it’s true alpha, I-I do call out f-for you.” He looks down with embarrassment and Freddie coos at the boy. “And would you like that baby? Would you like your alpha’s and beta to look after you in heat? Out of heat as well?” Freddie asks, keeping a soft tone and Deaky goes impossibly redder. “Yes alpha, I do want my alpha’s and beta to look after m-me in and out of heat a-and maybe one day even bond!” The thought of bonding the sweet little omega in his arms made the lead singer’s heart swell with adoration.

“Well I know we’ve all wanted you for the longest time darling so maybe that can be arranged okay? We’ll talk to Brian and Roger in the morning okay?” Freddie leans down to kiss where his bond mark would go and felt the omega move impossibly closer to him. They sat in silence as the sun rose, drinking tea as they went along.


End file.
